1. Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates generally to display devices and easels for displaying photographs and pictures, and more particularly to an improved photograph display device. In particular, a photograph display device having a plurality of display orientation options is described.
2. Description of the Related Art
Displays and frames for photographs have been around for a considerable period of time, but with the increased use of digital photography, photographs that can be printed by the user at home, and a rise in the use of photographic greeting cards (photographs with a message or greeting printed directly on or around the photograph), the demand for means by which to display such images in a stable manner that is quick, easy, and economical has risen. Additionally, as the number of photographs, photographic greetings cards, and the like having pre-printed borders or greetings on their face increases in popularity, the need for a display device which doesn't block or encumber the view of the entire card while having the capability to be oriented in a number of display positions has increased.
Examples of lightweight, paperboard frames and displays for the exhibition of photographs, pictures, and similar graphic images attempting to address at least some of these industry needs are replete in the patent literature. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,950,341 to Cross, a one-piece paperboard picture frame is described, having die cut flaps which fold into slots to hold the photograph to be mounted in a rectangular opening. The cooperative interconnection of the frame flaps and slots space the front panel from the next adjacent panel, and in doing so create a depth and “3-dimensional” quality to the frame at the display opening in which a photograph is to be mounted. U.S. Pat. No. 6,427,371 describes picture frames that are constructed from a single, flat die-cut foldable paperboard blank that is convertible into a three-dimensional picture frame without the use of adhesives or other fastening materials. Other examples of similar foldable displays include origami-style foldable picture frames, three-dimensional frame structures, collapsible die-cut picture frames, and prepackaged picture mounts for standard photographic pictures.
Examples also exist for photo display easels and self mailers combined into a single design. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,694,657 to Tsao describes a photograph picture frame that includes a picture holder for mounting a picture or photograph on the holder wherein the picture is slidably inserted into a recess in the frame. The holder is described to be capable of being folded a first way to form a display for the picture, and upon a second forward folding it becomes a “postal card” suitable for postal mailing.
While often creative, many of the previous display devices were not efficiently designed, were not easy to assemble or use, did not provide a securely displayed product, and/or were not economical to manufacture or provide. Additionally, numerous of the display devices which were suitable for use as a “postal card” ready for mailing were excessively bulky and required excess postage fees due to weight considerations. Thus, there exists a need for simple, easy-to-use display easels for use with photographs and photographic greeting cards that are lightweight and can be quickly and readily oriented to a variety of display positions. There also exists a need for a simple and easy-to-use display easel which will substantially reduce or eliminate unwanted photograph curl after attachment of the photograph to a display face of the easel, and that can simultaneously provide support so as to resist creases and other damages which may occur when such mounted photographs are transmitted using a postal service.